Darius I (Civ4)
Darius I (550 BC – 486 BC) was the fourth Shahenshah of the Achaemenid Empire. General Info Darius leads the Persians in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Immortal Unique Building: Apothecary Starting Techs: Agriculture, Hunting AI Traits *Strategy: gold (5) and growth (2). *Wonder Construct random: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 8 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: furious. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 60 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 160 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 20 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 0 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 5 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Darius the Great, as he became known, was recognized as a great organizer, builder, and financier. Ruling Persia during the first century, Darius both consolidated control of his kingdom and substantially expanded its borders, creating one of the largest empires in history. During the early years of his reign, Darius focused on quelling the various rebellions that had sprung up in the wake of his predecessor's fall. After retaking Persia, Media, Babylonia and sections of Western Asia back from the rebels, Darius focused on creating an efficient and effective bureaucracy within his empire. Darius devised a system in which each region would be the responsibility of a Satrap who would rule the region in his name. To prevent any individual Satrap from gaining too much power and challenging Darius' rule, the king implemented a series of checks and balances that effectively kept power from accumulating with any one man (besides Darius himself). Each region not only had a Satrap who was in charge of civil affairs, but a general who controlled the military, and the subtle presence of Darius' own secret police, who watched over them all. This system of government was so successful, it later became the inspiration for the governments of Alexander the Great and the Parthians. Darius I conducted two historically important military campaigns against the Greek mainland. During the first, around 500 BC, he invaded Greece in retaliation for their support of the rebelling Ionian cities within Persian territory. Unfortunately, his ships were caught in a storm off the Athenian coast and were wrecked. In the second campaign Darius I managed to successfully land on the Athenian coast, but was defeated in the now famous battle of Marathon in 490 BC. Despite his failures on the Greek mainland, Darius I conquered much land in Europe, North Africa and India. His military campaigning and sophisticated organizational designs ensured Darius' place as one of the greatest leaders of the ancient world. Trivia * The background depicts the Ishtar Gate of Babylon, which was ruled by the Achaemenids before Alexander. * Darius's appearance was slightly changed in the Blue Marble mod. His skin tone was lightened and a mustache was added. This was to match Cyrus' lighter skin tone, and also to base his appearance more on historical depictions. Gallery File:Darius the great.jpg|Darius the Great File:Darius the great stone.jpg|Darius on stone Category:Persian Category:Leaders (BtS) Category:Financial Leaders (Civ4) Category:Financial Leaders (BtS) Category:Organized Leaders (Civ4) Category:Organized Leaders (BtS)